Eras de Amor
by Lo Higurashi
Summary: InuYasha e Kagome são enviados à Era Atual por Naraku e parece ser impossível voltar! Existirá um modo? E Sango e Miroku. Muito mistério e confusões do casal na Era de Kagome!


CAPITULO 1

Naraku escondia-se em seu castelo. Sorria satisfeito. Finalmente ele tinha em suas mãos o segredo para se livrar de InuYasha. De repente, levantou a cabeça, e um brilho vitorioso encheu seus olhos.

- Kagura! – disse ele à mulher parada no batente da porta – Vá e leve isto.

A mulher se aproximou e pegou um pequeno saco de veludo verde, fechado com uma tira de couro preta.

- O que devo fazer com isso? – perguntou entediada.

- Jogue o conteúdo no Poço Come-Ossos. Ele abrirá para qualquer pessoa, mas depois se fechará para sempre. Hu Hu Hu Hu. Você precisa fazer com que InuYasha, aquele monge e a exterminadora sumam pelo poço. Mas não a garota! Ela vai usar seus olhos em meu favor.

- Como quiser – Kagura respondeu, saindo do quarto. Do lado de fora, tirou a pena de seus cabelos e partiu em busca de InuYasha.

_______________________________________________________________________

- InuYasha, SENTA!!

- AI! Kagome, sua maldita – Um garoto com orelhinhas de cachorro resmungou. Sua cara estatelada no chão. À sua frente uma garota morena estava parada com um filhote de youkai raposa no colo.

- Dá pra você parar de implicar com o Shippou? Ele é só uma criança!

- O InuYasha age mais como uma criança do que eu – Shippou comentou baixinho enquanto chpava um pirulito que Kagome deu à ele

- O que você disse? Quem é a criança aqui?? – Inuyasha se levantou num salto e berrou para Shippou. Pegou o pirulito da mão do youkai e jogou longe, no rio – Hahaha! E agora?? Vai chorar, bebê chorão??

- InuYasha! Senta! – Kagome gritou e o hanyou caiu ganindo a seus pés. Virou as costas e se foi, em direção à vila, ignorando os protestos de InuYasha. – Como é que ele pode ser tão arrogante e tão infantil ao mesmo tempo? Ai, eu não mereço isso.

De repente, InuYasha passou como um raio pelos dois amigos. Kagome só conseguiu ver de relance como as feições dele estavam diferentes de um segundo atrás. Sério, concentrado e até preocupado.

- O que foi? – gritou Shippou, que também percebeu a mudança. InuYasha gritou por sobre o ombro:

- Vão para a vila. Fiquem lá!

- Oh não... – Kagome estava de olhos fechados – Sinto uma presença ruim. Já a senti antes... Vamos, Shippou.

Os dois correram até o vilarejo, mas não encontraram nenhum de seus amigos, apenas Kaede, com seu rosto mais enrugado do que o normal com uma preocupação intensa.

- Vovó! O que foi?? – Kagome parou derrapando aos pés da sacerdotisa.

- Kagura apareceu nas fronteiras do vilarejo. InuYasha, Sango e Miroku foram afastá-la. Eles me pediram para que tomasse conta... Kagome, espere!

Mas Kagome já pegara o primeiro arco e flecha que vira e corria para onde sentia a presença inimiga com mais força. Seu coração parecia que estava na boca. Sentiu a preocupação na boca do estomago. "Calma" pensou "Assim eu não consigo nem sentir aonde eles estão."

Mas não foi preciso. O barulho de um grito de um dos companheiros guiou-a para o leste, e, como Kagome não demorou para perceber, para o Poço Come-Ossos.

- É inútil, Kagura! Você não capaz de vencer todos nós! – a voz de Miroku gritou. Kagome chegou a cena já tirando uma flecha do arco, mas algo estranho chamou sua atenção. Era o poço. Emitia uma forte luz branco azulada, que ela nunca vira antes.

- O que aconteceu com o poço? – perguntou

- Kagome! Não! Vá! – InuYasha estava com a espada na mão e agora corria em direção à garota. Kagura se aproveitou da distração.

- Dança das lâminas do vento - O golpe cortou InuYasha quase no pescoço. Kagome sentiu seu coração apertar e correu até o meio-youkai,

- InuYasha!! Você está bem?

- Kagome, não! – O grito dessa vez foi de Sango. Kagome só teve tempo de olhar pra cima e ver que um furacão de Kagura se aproximava. A youkai estava mais atrás com o leque levantando à aultura da orelha e um sorriso triunfante. Não havia tempo para mais nada. A garota fechou os olhos e apertou InuYasha contra seu peito. Ele virou-a contra o chão e jogou seu corpo em cima do dela. Kagome ruborizou, se sentindo idiota por estar pensando no contato do corpo de InuYasha quando se encontravam numa situação tão perigosa. Mas nem um milésimo de segundo depois desse pensando os dois foram atingidos e engolidos pelo furacão. Tudo girava e balançava enquanto eram arrastados. InuYasha tentou fincar a espada Tessaiga no chão mas não adiantava: Os ventos eram muito fortes!

- InuYasha! – Kagome gritou enquanto tentava continuar se segurando junto ao hanyou mas era impossível. De repente, algo a atingiu na altura dos joelhos e ela se sentiu caindo.

- Não!!! – InuYasha gritou, tentando segurar na mão de Kagome. Mas a força com que a garota foi jogada era tanta que InuYasha foi puxado junto. Para dentro da luz azul-pálida e depois para a escuridão.

Esse é o primeiro capitulo! Essa fic na verdade será mais de humor, mas o primeiro capitulo acabou saindo um pouco mais sombrio! Espero que gostem! Reviews please!!


End file.
